Conventionally, communication between information processor apparatuses has been carried out by wired or wireless communication. For example, in the case of wired communication, an information processor apparatus transmits data to another information processor apparatus via a layer-2 switch or a layer-3 switch. In the case of wireless communication, an information processor apparatus transmits data to another information processor apparatus via previously fixed relay servers.
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2006/001308 discusses the use of a method for relaying data between information processor apparatuses without using a relay server, such as in adhoc communication. For example, data transmitted from the information processor apparatus is relayed between adjacent information processor apparatuses until the data reaches the destination information processor apparatus.
However, if the number of information processor apparatuses for relaying data is high, data transmission with the above technique is not effective since interruptions when relaying the data occur due to data delays and failures.
For example, when a relay server fails, the data relay is interrupted and the data does not reach the destination when carrying out wireless communication via a fixed relay server. In the case of adhoc communication, data delays occur more often as the number of information processor apparatuses for relaying the data increases.